Strahlen der Sonne
Jaaaaaaaaaaa eine neue Idee von mir :D "Strahlen der Sonne" spielt noch vor den Zeiten von Blaustern und Feuerstern. Die Clans sind zerstritten, und jeder kämpft nur noch für sich allein. Doch dann wird im DonnerClan die Katze Sonnenjunges geboren. Ihr Mentor zeigt von Anfang an erstaunliches Interresse an ihr, bis Sonnenpfote auf einmal merkt, dass keiner aus ihrem Clan so ist, als er zu sein sein scheinen. Keiner aus ihrer Familie hat ihr jemals die Wahrheit gesagt, noch nicht einmal ihre beiden Brüder, die sich schließlich von ihr abwenden. Verzweifelt versucht Sonnenpfote, wieder Kontakt zu einer Familie zu erstellen, die sie nicht mehr wiedererkennt, doch ihr Mentor hindert sie daran und überbringt ihr eine seltsame Prophezeihung: Du bist auserwählt, um verschmutztes Blut zu reinigen und finstere Seelen zu erhellen... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG Honigtiger Prolog Die Nacht lag schwer über dem Lager des WindClans. Alles war seltsam still, noch nicht einmal das Getribbel einer Maus oder ein Schrei einer Eule waren zu hören. Im Inneren des Lagers herrschte große Antspannung. Verletzte Katzen lagen auf der Lichtung, und die, die noch gehen konnten, humpelten entweder zum Heilerbau oder liefen nervös auf und ab. Doch keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Lichtenstern, der kräftige Anführer des WindClans, blickte von seinem Großstein aus beunruhigt auf das Geschehen herab. Schließlich erhob der sich und räusperte sich: "Katzen des WindClans, hört mich an!" Langsam erhoben sich der zerfetzten Krieger und trotteten geschwächt und all ihrer Hoffnung beraupt zu dem riesigen Stein, auf dem ihr Anführer stand. Dieser fuhr fort: "Katzen des WindClans, die Zeit ist gekommen! Nun wird die Prophezeihung sich erfüllen. Nun wird endlich das geschehen, auf was wir seit Monden warten!" Lichtenstern schwieg und ließ die Worte auf seinen Clan wirken. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und sprach so leise, dass nur die vordersten Katzen ihn verstehen konnten: "Es ist die letzte Hoffnung des WindClans." Die Katzen begannen, unruhig hin- und her zu rutschen. Natürlich. Es war nur verständlich, dass sie Angst hatten. Doch Lichtenstern war ihr Anführer und somit war es seine Aufgabe, ihnen ihre Angst zu nehmen. Also setzte er erneut an: "Die Gefahr war da. Sie war schon immer da. Nun hat sie uns erreicht und sie wird uns noch viele Monde begleiten. Monde, in denen jeder Tag ein Kampf um Leben und Tod sein wird. Doch wir kämpfen nicht allein. Der SternenClan wird immer bei uns sein, um uns zu beschützen. Und wenn wir seinen Befehlen folgen, sind wir sicher. Sicher vor der Gefahr. " Sein Clan hatte angefangen leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. Schließlich trat eine junge, schildpattfarbene Kätzin vor. Wut flackerte in ihren Augen. "Und du glaubst also, es ist der Wille des SternenClans, einem unschuldigen Jungen das Leben zu rauben?", fauchte sie wütend. Lichtenstern ließ den Kopf hängen. "Wir werden es lediglich verbannen. So ist es mir befohlen worden". Die Kätzin plusterte ihr Fell wütend auf. "Das ist doch mäusehirnig!", konterte sie, "so etwas kann gar nicht sein! Der SternenClan kann das nicht wollen! Du musst dich irren, Lichtenstern!" Die Augen des Anführers wurden müde. "Es ist unsere letzte Hoffnung!", krächzte er, "und wir müssen nach jedem Strohhalm greifen!". Die Augen der Kätzin verfinsterten sich noch mehr. "Meinetwegen kannst du nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, aber nicht nach meinem Jungen!" Lichtenstern sah alt aus. "Verstehst du denn nicht, Meisenblatt?", fragte er. "Ohne ihn geht der Clan zugrunde. Ist dir das lieber?" Meisenblatt wollte seine Frage gerade beantworten, als ein kleiner, flauschiger Fellball hinter ihr hervorrutschte. "Nein Mama, nicht!", rief es laut und drehte sich zu Meisenblatt um. "Ich schaffe das, Mama! Ich bin jetzt groß genug. Ich bin bereit, meinem schicksal zu folgen und meinen Clan zu retten!" Meisenblatt schaute traurig an ihm herab, doch Lichtensterns Augen leuchteten voller Stolz, so ein mutiges Junges in seinem Clan zu besitzen. "Dann ist es also entschieden!", rief er laut und sprang geschmeidig von dem Großstein herab, um die Nase des Jungen mit der seinen zu berühren. "Du bist ein tapferes kleines Junges!", flüsterte er dem Jungen zu, bevor er sich wieder erhob. Der Blick des Jungen folgte ihm dabei. Auf einmal kamen Zweifel in Lichtenstern auf. Würde so ein zerbrechliches Junges es tatsächlich schaffen, einen ganzen Clan zu retten? Doch dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die entschlossenen Augen des Jungen und seine Zweifel verflogen. "Nun denn, mein Kleines", miaute er laut und feierlich, "deine Zeit ist nun gekommen. Entäusche uns nicht, denn du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung. Und vergiss niemals, niemals, dass du eine WindClan- Katze bist." Dann wandte er sich ab und miaute kalt: "Verbannt es!" Er musste weghören, als in seinem Clan das totale Chaos ausbrach: Einige Krieger jubelten, andere weinten oder schrien entsetzt auf. am schlimmsten war Meisenblatt, die verzweifelt versuchte, ihr Junges zu beschützten, als es von zwei großen Katern grob gepackt wurde und aus dem Lager gezerrt wurde. ''Die Zeit ist gekommen. '' 1. Kapitel Sonnenjunges spürte den leichten Wind, der durch ihr Fell strich, kaum. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war einem Eichhörnchen gewidmet, dass sich gerade an einer Nuss zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Langsam ging Sonnenjunges in die Kauerstellung, die sie von den älteren Schülern beobachtet hatte, sprang- und spürte, wie eine Katze sie von hinten packte. Wütend sprang sie herum, doch es war nur ein kleiner, weiß- grauer Fellball. Statt hohen Bäumen umgaben sie auf einmal ein Geflecht aus Dornenranken.Sie hatte geträumt. "Endlich bist du wach!", murrte der Fellball. Sonnenjunges blinzelte. "Endlich?", fragte sie überrascht. Der Fellball verdrehte generft die Augen. "Es ist schon längst Sonnenhoch!" Sonnenjunges blickte nach oben. Zwischen den Dornenranken blitzten tasächlich schon die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durch.Also erhob sie sich aus ihrem Nest. "Ist ja gut, Kristalljunges. Jetzt bin ich ja wach." Kristalljunges schnaubte wütend. "Ja, JETZT." "Warum hast du mich dann nicht früher geweckt?" "Mama hat es verboten" Sonnenjunges blickte an ihrer Mutter hoch. Sie war ziemlich groß für eine Kätzin, aber auch wunderschön. Sie war von den Ohren bis zur Schwanzspitze weiß und hatte wunderschöne grüne Augen. Süßblüte war ihr Name. Kategorie:Geschichten